Finding My Way
by ssenkradthehedgehog
Summary: well my first fanfic, rated T because of swearing, a bit of violence and some romance later on
1. PrologueThe Phone Call

Sonic and related characters do not belong to me (though I wish they did), only the random ones that you have never heard of before are mine and feel free to steal them(with my permission of course)

----------------------------------------------------Chapter One "The Phone Call"----------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------Ross's POV----------------------------------------------------------

"I'm Ross isn't that so... well normal; I wish that I was a hedgehog just like sonic or shadow at least they have exciting lives. I'm 5 9' and I'm 14 years old. With short brown hair that I hate!! Any way lets begin the story"

As I was walking down the stairs I was thinking "I wonder if the power of chaos and the chaos emeralds are actually real...", I muttered out load "I wonder..." suddenly my sister came round the corner.

My sister is called Rachel; she's about 5 5' pretty tall for a girl of ten. She had blond hair and green eyes and she can be _really_ annoying as well.

"Hi Rachel." I said

"What you wondering?" she asked

"Nosey as usual, anyway why you want to know?" I said playfully

"Mum says being curious is a good thing!" she snapped back.

I grinned "you are really easy to wind up you know."

"Mum! Ross is being mean!" she shouted as she ran up the stairs.

"She is so easy to wind up" I thought as I walked towards the glasses. I picked up the emerald green cola glass my mum got from McDonalds while the offer was on. I filled it up with some water and began drinking. Then the phone rang, so I put down my drink and went to get it.

I picked it up "hello." I said

The person on the other side of the line replied "hi is Ross in?"

"For F..." I began angrily. Then I realised Rachel was behind me. I quickly changed my reply "it is me dumbass."

"I knew that" the voice retorted

"Of course you did" I replied sarcastically. "Anyway why did you call Luke?"

Luke is my best mate I've know him since I was about 4.

"Erm... I can't remember..."

"Well that was very clever of you wasn't it"

"Shut up you sarcastic twat" he started

"Luke, I was joking mate"

"I know but I had you going didn't I!"

"No you didn't, quit trying while your ahead or something verrrry bad may happen" I said emotionlessly.

"Don't you use that emotionless tone with me."

"If it was emotionless it doesn't have a tone does it?"

"Well... Erm... No not really..."

"Luke it was a rhetorical question"

A clear "humpf" was heard from the phone.

"You have an answer to everything don't you?" Luke said, irritated.

"Yup" I replied.

A sigh was heard.

"Anyway with all this arguing my memory has finally returned and I was thinking..."

I cut him off "did it hurt?" I asked

"Ha ha very funny. Anyway as I was saying maybe we should try getting in to Sonics world"

"Well don't think that the thought hasn't crossed my mind"

Luke decided to get revenge for my joke "wow you had a thought? Best have another one before it gets lonely!"

"Yeh right" I muttered

"It was supposed to annoy you Ross"

"Huh what.. Sorry wasn't paying attention"

"No change there then"

"Hey Luke."

"What?"

"Wanna come round tomorrow?"

"I suppose..."

"Aw common we can try to figure this out together, two brains are better than one."

"Isn't it one and a half?"

"Luke I understand that you only have half a brain but I have 1 and a half making two"

"... You wanted me to say that didn't you"

"Yup"

"Ok I'll come"

"Great, tomorrow then"

"Yeh bye"

"C ya"

I put down the phone only to wonder "does sonic exist? And what about the chaos emeralds? Hmm... This will require quite a lot of thinking."

* * *

Wahoo first fanfic no burning please, constructive criticism welcome but not OTT I will hopefully get the next chapter up soon. Please review if you read my fanfic. 


	2. The True Beginning

Sonic and related characters do not belong to me (though I wish there were mine all mine), only the random ones that you have never heard of before are mine and feel free to steal them(with my full permission of course)

--------------------------------------------Chapter Two "The True Beginning" -----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------Ross's POV----------------------------------------------------------

My alarm went off; I looked at the time 6:45 sigh another boring day was about to start. I went and got dressed to set off for my paper round. 1 hour later I'm done, god was that boring, anyway now to get on to more pressing matters, open a gate to Sonics world. "Well this is going to take ages." I thought "I'm not even sure if Sonics world even exists. Wonder when Luke will get here?" sigh "I never stop thinking do I?" I switched on my laptop. "Why am I asking myself questions? Oh well I'm used to it now. I'm a bit insane." I logged on and went on the internet. "I'll start with a few sonic X vids.

After watching a load of videos, I heard a knock at the door and I thought to myself "that must be Luke now best go say hi." Looking at my clock I realised that it was 1pm already "god I'm so hungry." I exclaimed.

Apparently my mum heard me because she said "you're always hungry Ross" as I exited the room.

I replied "yeh but that not the point"

Suddenly I heard Luke shout me up the stairs "hey Ross where's my welcome."

"Just a sec, Luke." I shouted then I gave my mum a hug. "Love ya mum." Then went down the stairs.

"So Luke you ready?" I asked

"As I'll ever be." He replied

"Good"

We both went up to my room and Luke said "I forgot you had a laptop. I wish I did."

"Well buy one then" I said with a smirk. I knew very well that he couldn't afford one.

Luke just ignored the comment.

"Well what should we play on?" I enquired

"Erm what's co-operative?"

"Well there are only really sonic 2 and sonic 3&knuckles"

"Let's play them then."

"We have already completed them remember."

"Oh yeh... Well let's play sonic 3&K again."

"Might as well!"

So we started to play sonic 3&K and we had collected 6 of the seven chaos emeralds when my mum yelled up. "Luke will have to go in half an hour Ross."

Me and Luke both muttered "crap" under our breaths.

"Well let's try and get the last emerald."

"Okay"

"Remember to look out for the massive ring."

"Uh huh"

20 mins later

"There's one" Luke exclaimed

"Well spotted Luke"

I went into the ring to get the last emerald and got it, but all of a sudden a really bright white light appeared.

"What's that" Luke said worried

"I think that's chaos control"

"Argh" Luke backed away but I grabbed him

"Come on Luke. What's life without a little bit of adventure?"

"Sigh well then, Ross, lets go!"

"Our journey awaits"

And with that me and Luke jumped in to the portal wondering where we would end up.

To be Continued

* * *

Thanks to Gods Angel-Crimson Darkness for reviewing I made it so that it would make people laugh 

Please review, no burning, same as usual


	3. The Arrival

Sonic and related characters do not belong to me (they should though), only the random ones that you have never heard of before are mine and feel free to 'borrow' them(with my permission and ill want them back of course)

--------------------------------------------Chapter Three "The Arrival"--------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------Ross's POV-------------------------------------------------------

"Huh… Wtf… where am I?"I thought. I looked around "wow lots of metal walls and doors." I exclaimed. Then I heard a groan.

"Ross. Is that you?"Luke got up. "Where are we?"

"Well I'm guessing this is Robotnik's base."

"Might well be, Ross."

"Well I'm almost sure of it. Should we look around?" I asked.

"Yeh might as well"

So we started walking around. Looking for some sign of life wondering just how big this place was because we had been walking for hours.

"Lucky we haven't ran into and robots yet."

"Shut the hell up you twat" I shouted "god now we are probably jinxed."

Just then an android came round the corner.

"Crap, run!!"

As we where running I shouted "why did you have to say something, you Nob head!"

"Me? I think that it was you who did this, shouting!" he yelled back

"Hmpf. Fine you feel that way."

"I will!"

The robots mechanical voice was heard "surrender you are surrounded."

"God Luke, hurry up slowpoke."

"I'm... trying..." he panted

"We'll get caught you buffoon"

Suddenly the android appeared in front of us

"Crap!" I yelled

I heard an "uh oh" so I turned around and saw another android blocking the way we came.

"We're surrounded, looks like we have a fight on our hands, Luke, you ready?"

"Well I have to be don't I?"

"Well let's win this then!"

The android started to move towards me and I got into a fighting stance, he jumped at me and went into and jump kick I dodged out of the way and threw a punch at its head. "Ow, crap, that hurt." I said shaking my hand. The android then went in for a punch and I caught it with my left hand and then caught his other punch as well "organic species are inferior" it emitted loudly.

"You think so do you" I said angrily "well then try this on for size!" I let go of its hands and went round it to its neck, I then smacked the android as hard as I could in the back of the neck, hoping that its main power cords where there. Success, the android collapsed, but it wasn't done yet, "grrr now you are really started to piss me off." I shouted "just die!!!" and with that shout I punch the android in the head so hard it left a nice dent. "System malfunction, prepare to shut dowww."

"About time, piece of shit." I shouted at it.

I looked round; Luke was still fighting his android. I looked down at the android that I just destroyed, and thought "that was once somebody... living; oh well I can't dwell on the past got to help Luke" I grabbed a pole with a sharp end, that was conveniently on the floor and conveniently was not noticed by the android I was fighting. "Wow how convenient a sharp pole." I stabbed it into the android that I was fighting to check it was dead "Best go and help Luke." And I started walking Luke's way.

----------------------------------------------------------Luke's POV-------------------------------------------------------

The android threw a punch at me and hit me before I could react "ow I think my jaws broken" I said rubbing my jaw, as I stumbled backwards into the wall. Just then another punch was thrown at me; but luckily I dodged it and the androids hand got stuck in the wall. I slid down the wall slightly and I started punching it in the gut each time I said a word "ha... you... missed... bastard." Then it dislodged its hand and tried to bring it down on my head, I quickly moved my hands in an X position above my head so that I could block off its attack. I then quickly pushed its arm away and shoved the android as hard as I could. It laughed and then robotically said " is that the best you've g..." it looked down to see a sharp metal pole sticking though its stomach "WTF" I shouted then the android collapsed. Then I realized that it was Ross with that cold emotionless look on his face, then he looked at me, with cold emotionless eyes, I shuddered, then he started to walk towards me still with the pole in his hand. I could tell that I looked petrified. Then Ross blinked and looked around then he looked back at me but his eyes had changed back to normal.

"Did I just do this" he asked me

I nodded slowly

"Oh happened again then"

I froze "this has happened before?"

"Yup. Almost killed someone" he said it as if it was perfectly normal

"Well this time you did"

"I noticed" a grin of pure evil appeared on his face but disappeared almost instantly.

He calmly said "best get going then"

"Yes best" I replied and thought "what just happened to Ross? I'm never going to try pissing him off ever again."

We started walking around again looking for someway out. Ross kept the metal pole with him for 'safety measures' then Ross looked out a window all of a sudden his jaw dropped.

"Luke, come look at this" he whispered obviously awestruck. So I went to look and I saw

"The earth" I whispered

"We must be on the death egg"

"But I thought that was destroyed by sonic?"

"The doctor must have rebuilt it" Ross said then he collapsed, I turned to look why and saw an android with a stunner.

"Oi" then I realized there was one behind me and all went black

To be continued...

* * *

thanks to GA-CD again for, reviewing again, can other **please** review, no burning and constructive criticism welcome.

got any characters i could borrow for a few chapters? need a few for what will happen in the next few chapters.


	4. The Transformation

Sonic and related characters do not belong to me (why, why can't they), only the random ones that you have never heard of before are mine and feel free to 'borrow' them (with my permission and I will want them back because it's just borrowing not keeping)

--------------------------------------------Chapter Four "The Transformation"--------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------Ross's POV-------------------------------------------------------

I could feel myself waking up "was it all just a dream?" I thought "the floor smells of titanium. Nope, not a dream. Huh? What the..? Since when was my sense of smell that good?"

"I feel weird" I muttered and I sat up "ow my back". I opened my eyes to see a group of mobians in a circle around me. "Where the hell am I?"

A white male fox stepped in front of me "you're in Robotniks cage"

"Great, we must have got caught. Damn it" I jumped up and immediately fell down "ow, I don't feel so good. What do I look like?"

The white fox replied again "well your eyes are a bit odd, but apart from that you look like a normal hedgehog"

"WTF! Hedgehog?!" I shouted

"Yes, what where you before Robotnik experimented on you?"

"Robotnik experimented on me?" I thought "That fat bastard, if only I could go and show him a piece of my mind" I decided to reply "human"

"Human? What's one of those? Is that what Robotnik is?" most of the animals crowding around me had confused looks on there faces.

"Yup, that's what he is."

"I guess you learn something new everyday"

"Yeh, guess you do. What day is it?"

"We're not sure but you've been out for about three days"

"Three days! Holy crap! Are you sure?!"

"Positive."

"To negative that's the way current goes!"(A/N lol, I was bored and couldn't think of anything better) he kept a serious face "sorry couldn't resist. Anyway what's you name?"

"Snowfall..." he muttered

I had to try really hard not to laugh "nice... name..." I could see some of the other mobians holding there hands over there mouths trying to hold back a laugh and I couldn't take it and burst out laughing along with half the group. I finally managed to stop laughing and asked him

"Isn't that more of a girls name?"

"Hmpf, my mum and dad where so sure that they where having a girl they didn't come up with any boy's names" he said with a really annoyed look on his face.

I was still smiling "poor you."

"grrr." He punched the wall "ow, hitting a wall hurts."

"No it doesn't. (A/N: a bit of showing off there) Ill punch the wall as well" Smack, I hit the wall with little force and moved my hand, there was a deep dint "oops, how did I do that?" I sweat-dropped.

"Erm... I don't know."

I heard a groan behind me and I looked round to see a black and silver echidna. "Was he put in at the same time as me?"

Snowfall nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------Luke's POV-------------------------------------------------------

As I woke up I felt pain searing through out my body. I groaned. Opening my eyes I noticed a Hedgehog with one Red one Green eye! He was blue and black! He then looked directly at me, and spoke with a familiar voice!

"Welcome Back Sleeping Ugly!"

"Huh?" I replied in a sleepy voice. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Cant you work it out?"

"Ross?"

"Yup!"

"You look really weird!"

"Try looking in a mirror, mate."

"What? What's wrong, how bad is it, what's he done?! Oh the humanity!!!"

"What makes you think it's a he?"

"Huh?" I try to stand up and immediately fell down. "Ow why can't I stand?"

"Well Luke you have gone through a few changes"

"I've already gone through puberty, Ross"

"No you idiot" he hit me on the head "_major _changes"

I looked at my hands "holy shit. WTF happened to my hands." They were black with silver knuckles. "Wow!"

"I know but I look better"

"Hell yeah, wow, this is amazing! Wow, I can read peoples minds! Cool!"

"Hey Luke try reading mine"

"Ok, right then, I'm seeing I'm seeing... Hey Ross I'm not getting anything from you, wow you really must be brain dead"

"No, Luke, no. Its coz I'm blocking you with my powers."

"Yeh, a likely story"

"Shut the hell up at least I know how to conceal my secrets, incest boy."

"Ok just coz I only have two knuckles on each hand!"

"Just coz I'm faster than you!"

"Just coz I've got a stronger defence"

"Well, at least I'm stronger"

"I don't think so mate."

"Fuck you!! I made that hole in the wall" he pointed to a whole in the wall behind him. "And you can't even get up" he teased

"Hmpf."

----------------------------------------------------------Ross's POV-------------------------------------------------------

"Got the better of him again he should work on his arguing skills" I thought. Then a beautiful tigress walk up to us. She was red with black stripes all over her body. She was also wearing some jeans and a tank-top.

"Have you boy's stopped fighting yet?" she said

"Erm yes, and what is your name?" I asked, I could sense love coming off Luke, arr how sweet, love at first sight.

"Lily. I'm the one who is in charge of the escape plan here."

"Well, good luck."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first we are on the death egg."

"Crap, that might cause a dilemma."

"Second, how do you plan on getting out of this here cage, guarded restlessly day and night."

"Erm, well that was a weak point."

"Was?"

"I saw what you did to that wall. Its about five feet thick!"

"Wow and how do you know how do you know its five feet thick?"

"Everyone here has there own speciality, or 'power' as you may call it and someone could work it out."

"Well the wall is made of titanium and so are the bars."

"How do you know that?"

"Erm, this may sound strange but, I can smell it."

"Well that is strange, but not as strange as some of the powers here. Though nearly all of them are not physical powers."

"Interesting." I replied

Luke seemed to of found enough energy to stand because he was next to me.

"Hi I'm Luke" he said trying to keep any tell tale signs of him liking her hidden.

"I was talking to your leader."

"He is not my leader!! He's my friend, Aren't you?"

I could sense that he was unsure and he sounded it too "Erm..." I replied "Of course you are Luke"

"Any way hello" Luke said

"Hi" she turned back to me "so... erm... what was your name?"

"His name is..." Luke started

""Luke shut up"" I said to him telepathically

"Ssenkrad." I held out my hand, and she shook it. I could feel the jealousy coming from Luke.

"Ssenkrad, cool name." Now Luke was really jealous

"Thank you." She smiled at me.

"Well I'm going to be called Shade from now on!"

She looked at him. "Suits you" she said

"Thank you." Shade replied

""Luke i mean Shade"" I said to him telepathically. ""you really need to learn how to speak to girls, especially ones you like""

"Stop reading my mind" He said to me.

"Then stop being so easy to read!" I retorted

"Wait you can read minds?" Lily asked

"Yes, and I'm getting very good at it too" She blushed slightly but only i seemed to notice because of her red fur. "Why, got something to hide?" I asked her.

"Erm. No."

I smiled at her as we gazed into each others eye's, Luke looked back and forth between us two."Hello" He said, that made us both snap out of it. "I'm still here you know."

"Yes you are, unfortunately." I said with a slight bit of annoyance. "And Shade" he looked at me. "No reading minds unless you have too, ok?"

"Ok"

"And I thought that you said he wasn't your leader" she said with a laugh. "I'm starting to like her" I thought with a smile.

"Well he's not" he muttered "He's... erm... he just... erm... he bosses me around!"

"And yet you listen to me and do what I want you to" I said "now be a good boy and test you strength on that wall" I pointed to the wall near to the dint I made.

"Fine I will and I'll prove to you that I **am **stronger than you"

"Yeh, right" as he made a run up to hit the wall as we tuned to watch, mine and lily's hands bumped against each others and we both blushed vigorously. Then Shade hit the wall as hard as he could, making us both look up along quickly with everyone else, leaving a massive dint that far surpassed my own. All of the mobians gasped, apart from me.

"Ha see."

"Lu... Shade"

"Yes?"

"I wasn't trying when i hit it."

"A likely story Ross, just admit it I'm stronger than you."

"No"

"Prove you are stronger then."

"That won't be too hard" I ran up to the opposite wall that he had hit and smashed it. Most of the wall went flying across the room outside. "Shit." I shouted.

To be continued...

* * *

Longest chapter so far,, yay!

Angel of darkness: I do cliff hangers for the same reason that any other good authors do

Shade.The.Echidna: thanks I think... and thanks for the 5 rating mate (this is Luke in the story and I think that the character is a lot like him)

GA-CD: where was your review?! Sigh, I guess that you couldn't come on the computer.

Again anyone got any characters I could borrow for a few chapters?

and one final note when ever I have "" (double speach marks) it means that it is spoke telepathically.


	5. The Plot Part 1

Sonic and related characters do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish). So far the only ones that belong to me are Ssenkrad the hedgehog, Lily the tiger and snowfall the fox. Shade the Echidna Belongs to my best friend Shade.The.Echindna.

Angel of darkness53 – Thank you for thinking that it was good.

Tiarra the hedgehog – the sharp pole sure would have been handy if I didn't lose it.

Anyway on with the story…

--------------------------------------------Chapter Four "The Plot Part 1"--------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------Ross's POV-------------------------------------------------------

I had just hit the wall; it flew "Shit." I shouted "what are we going to do now?" I asked Lily.

"I don't know most of our plans have gone down the drain because we are aboard the death egg."

"Fuck, Sseenkrad." Shade said to me. "I don't think that I will be getting into a fight with you anytime soon"

"Well, I would beat you to death."

"No you wo…"

Lily cut across him "I don't think that this is the time for fighting each other, boys."

We both looked at her "sorry" I could still sense love coming off Shade.

"Well help us all with defeating the robots then!"

"Ok" we said simultaneously.

I charged at the nearest android. "Die!" I yelled and smashed strait thought its head. "This is a lot easier than it was before" I thought.

Suddenly a giant metal wall dropped in front of the hole. "They sealed it back up!" I heard someone yell I turned to see that it was Snowfall.

"This may cause some problems." I thought "If they seal it up that fast we may not all be able to get out when we actually try to escape."

Shade walked up to me "wow Ross that was amazing."

I hit him on the head "it's Ssenkrad you idiot."

"Ow, no need to hit so hard."

"And there's no need to call me Ross" I stated

"Ok, _Ssenkrad_." He put emphasis on the word Ssenkrad.

"That's better."

"Doing what your 'not my leader' wants again, Shade?" Lily came up and asked him

"I um... he um..." he sighed "stop pointing that out..."

Lily and I laughed; it was good having someone to lighten the mood.

"Any way Lily, what do you propose we do? I mean how do you think we could get off the death egg?" I asked

"Well we have quite a big problem there, I think that the only thing that we can do is bide our time, wait until he needs to land for supplies and things like that."

"What if he gets his supplies by other means?"

"Huh?"

"Well he might have other, smaller, ships deliver them to him, up here."

"Well then we will just have to try to board one of those ships."

"And how do you propose to do that" Shade had finally got a word in.

"Well we will have to fight our way through some of us should be able to find out if it is delivered and will also be able to plot a route for us to escape."

"Well I'm definitely falling in love with her" I thought "I wonder if Luke still likes her? Got to resist looking into his mind, I'll ask him later."

"Well with me and Ssenkrad I think that you will be able get though the defences, isn't that right, Ssenkrad."

"Yeh"

"With Ssenkrad we will." She gazed at me, I tried not to look at her but the urge was too strong and I gazed back.

Shade was nodding then he stopped "hey, what about me?" he broke the moment again! I scowled at him. "What was that for?"

"Guess."

"I don't know!"

"Shade come over here." I pulled him to an empty corner. "Do you still like her?"

"Well erm..."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Well I don't get why you didn't just hack my mind!"

"We made a pact, Shade."

"Well I wasn't really expecting you to keep it."

"I know you didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been protecting her mind from you for a while now."

"I was wandering wh... I mean what you talking about."

I smirked "Well stop now."

"... Ok"

"If you don't I will give you one hell of a migraine."

"Fine."

"Well we best get back to the group."

"Yeh, best."

* * *

Character suggestions anyone?

Not that long this one but oh well.


	6. The Plot Part 2

Sonic and related characters do not belong to me (oh wait, only one has appeared so far!) only the random ones that you have never heard of before are mine and will be forever.

----------------------------------------------Chapter Five "The Plot part 2" ----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------Ross's POV----------------------------------------------------------

As we walked back to the group I saw Lily "god she looks beautiful" I thought, then I noticed a white cat near her. The cat was a very small and looked pretty much useless for anything other than sitting down. I walked up to Lily.

"Who's your friend?" I asked

"Who the cat?"

I nodded

"She is the one who's plotting the map. Her name is Anaise."

"Anaise, interesting name" I said to her

"Yes because Ssenkrad is completely normal." She replied

I shrugged "oh, well."

I heard Lily whisper to anaise "you'll find it hard to piss him off. Shade is the only one who seems to be able to do that." I smirked "what you smirking about?"

I quickly stopped "nothing."

"Food!" was called out; I looked round to see a massive tub on wheels with a pot.

"Since when did we get sent food?" I asked

"Always one time a day. You where unconscious before so this will be the first time you have seen it" Lily answered

I looked again and saw a massive queue "wow they sure rushed there fast."

"Well it is the only time we get to eat, so of course they would" Anaise Snapped

"Well I was only stating the obvious" I said with a smirk

"Hmpf" she walked towards the queue

Alone with Lily, silence...

Lily broke the silence "best go eat then"

"Yeh"

We both walked towards the queue and stood in it next to each other, our hands bumped, I blushed slightly and noticed that Lily blushed as well, then our hands bumped again, but this time I was ready and I grasped her hand, turned to see her blushing and I smiled at her, she smiled back and we gazed at each other.

Then suddenly someone behind us in the queue shouted "are you moving or not?"

I gave him a real evil glare and then started walking forward up the queue with Lily it was then that I realised we were still holding each others hand.

We reached the top of the queue and I saw a black dog serving food, well I say food it was really black goo that barely even looked edible.

"You go first Lily." I let go of her hand and gestured her to go first.

"No you first"

"No, you"

"No no no, you"

"Lily just goes first."

"Why don't you go?"

"I'm going." Shouted as he walked strait past

"No your not" I picked him up and threw him to the back of the line

"Ok, I'll go first" she smirked

"Finally!" I announced

She walked up to the dog with the black goo and got a load dumped on top of a plate. I did the same and then I sat down next to Lily. She started eating; I just poked it with my spoon.

"Is this really even edible?"

"Well none of us have died yet."

"I suppose not." I poked it with my spoon again "I swear it just moved."

Lily giggled and I smirked "well kill it then"

"Here" I passed my plate to Lily "you can have mine."

"But you haven't eaten for three days before now."

"Well before the erm... 'experiment' on my body I ate enough to fill someone for a lifetime" Lily cracked another smile "anyway you shouldn't be complaining if that's all you get all day."

"Its all you get as well."

"Take it"

"Erm... well"

"I'm not hungry" I told her

"Well erm..." I looked at her "I'm worried about you" then she blushed "erm like I am everyone"

I smiled "I don't need it, take it"

"Ok" she took my plate and started eating everything, I tried not too watch her but I just couldn't resist looking and I gazed at her.

"Hey Ssenkrad!"

I sighed and turned around. I saw Shade walking towards me. "Well it would be him wouldn't it" I thought

"Hey mate. Mind if I sit with you and Lily?"

"Yes I do now go away!" I muttered

"Pardon?"

"Of course you can sit here." I forced a smile, which probably looked more like a grimace because he looked at me a bit strange.

"Thank you."

"You saying thank you, when's the apocalypse?"

"Ha ha, how mature."

I merely smirked

"Erm Lily?"

"Yup?"

"How come you have got two plates of food?"

"Ssenkrad gave me his."

"And why would he do that?" he said while turning to look at me

I shrugged "not hungry"

"You! Not hungry?! Now it must be the apocalypse!"

"Well I suppose it is a bit odd but I've not felt hungry since after 'it' happened."

"Wow, he must have messed with your brain as well!"

"So now you are saying I've got one"

"Oh, crap."

"Shade you best eat."

"Ok" Shade started shovelling food in to his mouth

"You have rubbish manners."

"But I haven't eaten for almost 4 days!"

"Well neither have I but I'm not even eating."

"Well that is your choice!"

"Oh well!"

I sighed and Luke started stuffing his face again.

I looked over at Lily who was eating her food slowly

After everyone had finished eating everyone commenced to put there plates into the big pot that is now empty.

"So are we going to try and escape tomorrow?" I asked Lily

"Yes everyone best get some rest ready for he day tomorrow"

"Ok, ill go near you to... erm... protect you if anything attacks" Shade said to Lily

Me and Lily smiled at each other "yes of course you can Shade."

I walked with them and Lily sat down "awww, no comfy cushions?" I asked then I smirked, Lily laughed.

I looked round and saw Shade snoring "well a bomb wouldn't wake him up, so much for protecting you"

"Well aren't you going to be doing that?"

"Well... erm... yeh I suppose so."

"Night then."

"Night."

She lay down went on one side and shut her eyes.

"Oh, and thanks for the food." She said to me

I smiled "your welcome." And I lay down just behind her staring at the ceiling. After three hours had gone I decided that I couldn't sleep and I decided to wander around the cage. I noticed that some mobians were walking around I walked up to them.

"Why are you not asleep?"

I shrugged "don't feel like sleeping"

"Aren't you one of the main guys for leading the escape?"

"Yes."

"Well you should be sleeping you need your strength for it."

"Well I don't want to sleep"

"You best, we need all the help we can get."

"Well I slept for there days in a row."

"As long as you aren't out of energy tomorrow I'm ok with it."

"Um huh."

I walked off and sat next too where Lily was and looked at her, she looked so beautiful and I just lay there waiting for the next day to come.

* * *

Thank you to

reveiw please if you dont think that this is good then tell me what i can do to improve


End file.
